Emerald Hill High
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Sonic es la estrella de la escuela, Amy es una chica normal, Rouge es la capitana del equipo de las porristas, Shadow es al quien todo el mundo le tiene miedo. Parece que una escuela normal ¿no? Luego descubrirán el nuevo director malvado. COMPLETO :D
1. Chapter 1

Amy suspiró. "_Otro día de clases,_" estaba ella allí, mirando a Emerald Hill High, como los demás estudiantes pasaron a su lado. Ella no estaba deseando entrar, pero por qué debería ser? Sería otro día de ser ignorada por todos, excepto Rouge quien se llevaba mal con ella, y Tikal, su única amiga, además ella cuidaba niños. Suspiró de nuevo antes de caminar lentamente hacia la escuela.

- Hola Rosita, - dijo una voz muy familiar. Rouge estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, con el resto del equipo de las porristas de pie detrás de ella. - Qué vas a hacer este verano? Oh, eso es obvio, es probable que estés de niñera, - las otras porristas se rieron.

Amy rodó sus ojos hacia ellas y trató de caminar más allí de ellas, pero se movieron para bloquear su camino.

- A diferencia mía, - continuó Rouge. - Voy a pasar el verano con las chicas, y el equipo, Silver, Knuckles ... - su sonrisa satisfecha se hizo más grande. - Sonic - Las porristas se echaron a reír.

Amy apretó los dientes y trató de no verse enojada mientras ella abrió paso entre las porristas.

Las porristas continuaron riéndose de ella mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio de pie a Tikal allí esperándola. - No puedo creer esto, ni siquiera he llegado a la escuela todavía, y ya me encontré con la rata de Rouge! -

Tikal se echó a reír al oír el apodo de Rouge. Entonces, vio cómo Amy se veía enojada y se detuvo. - Amy? Estás bien? - Le preguntó, preocupada.

- Por qué se mete conmigo por todo lo que hago? Qué tiene de malo trabajar de niñera? - Gritó. - Y por qué ella siempre debe de recordamelo?

Ella miró a su amiga con simpatía y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. - No te preocupes por que ella es más que otra chica molesta. Sólo respira profundamente. -

Amy hizo lo que le dijo y se sintió un poco mejor. - Cuál es su problema conmigo de todos modos? -

Hace aproximadamente un mes, cuando Rouge y Sonic eran novios, Amy pensaba que no había mejor manera de ver a Sonic, entonces ella pensó en unirse al equipo de porristas. Desde luego Rouge no iba a dejar que la competencia este cerca de Sonic, pero ella no quería admitir que esa era la razón por la que no dejar a a Amy en el equipo, así que ella escondi su chaqueta costosa en el casillero de Amy y le dijo que se la robó. Después Sonic se enteró de que ella había mentido y él la dejó. Rouge ha molestado a Amy desde entonces.

- Ella está celosa, - dijo Tikal.

- Por qué iba a estar celosa de mí? -

- No importa. Vamos no queremos llegar tarde a clase. -

* * *

Sonic se coló por el pasillo. - Hasta ahora, todo bien. -

- Oye Sonic! -

- Aah! - Saltó. Se volvió y vio a una chica de pie allí. - O-oye! -

Se acercó a él y él dio un paso atrás para quedar acorralado en una esquina.

- Vi el juego el otro día, lo hiciste genial! - Dijo acercándose a él.

Él se agachó y rodó abajo el brazo. - Yo-Yo tengo que ir a clase! - Corrió por el pasillo.

- Pero las clases no empiezan hasta diez minutos, - dijo confundida.

* * *

- Qué te pasa? - Knuckles le preguntó cuando se reunió con Sonic fuera del aula.

- Las chicas están en todas partes, y no me dejan en paz! Ellas han estado detrás de mí desde que rompí con Rouge. -

- Debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de que me dejaras - Rouge, dijo mientras caminaba junto a ellos en el aula.

Sonic frunció el ceño. - Por qué tuve que salir con ella? -

- No sé - dijo Knuckles. - Cómo obtienes tantas chicas en todas partes? -

Sonic se encogió de hombros y sonrió. - Mira y aprende de mi amigo, mira y aprende, - dijo mientras los dos se dirigieron a la salón de clases y se sentó en la parte delantera.

Amy y Tikal entraron y se sentaron en el fondo.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados escucharon explosión de algo por el intercomunicador. - Muahuahuahua! Eeeh lo siento, no me di cuenta que estaba sobre el. -

Todos se miraron.

- Ejem. Hola! Yo soy su nuevo director, el director Eggman! - habló muy emocionado - El Director Mannerly resultó herido y ahora está en el hospital. -

- Espero que esté bien! - Dijo Tikal.

- Así que he asumido el cargo de director, debo decirles que los robots de su clase de ciencias se ha aplazado hasta el próximo año escolar. Bueno espero que todos se diviertan! - El intercomunicador salió y todos se miraron confundidos.

- Bueno, eso fue ... - Amy trató de pensar en la palabra que mejor describe lo que había sucedido. - Extraño. -


	2. Chapter 2

- Vamos Knights! Ustedes pueden pelear! Obtener la meta y ganar! - Las porristas cantaron mientras Amy y Tikal salían al campo.

- Tikal, qué estamos haciendo aquí? Y tenemos que estar aquí, mientras las porristas practican? -

- Te gusta Sonic. -

Amy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tikal puso su mano para detenerla. - No lo nieges, todo el mundo lo sabe ya. -

- Todo el mundo? -

- Bueno, tal vez no todo el mundo, pero, como sea. Lo importante es que yo sé y como tu amiga no voy a sentarme y permitirte ser miserable. -

- Tú no eres? - Amy dijo sonando miserable.

- Deja de actuar tan triste, que te estoy ayudando. -

- Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? -

- Sí, ahora sal y habla con él! - Ella dijo señalando a Sonic, que se estaba preparando para correr en la pista.

- No puedo! No con Rouge parada justo allí! -

Se puso las manos en las caderas. - Quieres tener miedo de Rouge por el resto de tu vida? -

- No. -

- Entoces, ves. -

Amy suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a salir con ella, poco a poco se acercó a Sonic. Cuando llegó a él cprrió en la pista. - Ni siquiera me ve - dijo con tristeza.

Silver sin embargo la vió. Se acercó a la pista.

Sonic patinó hasta detenerse casi corriendo en Silver. - Estás tratando de ser atropellado? -

- Alguien estaba tratando de hablar contigo - él echó un vistazo detrás de Sonic y no vió a nadie. - Espera a dónde va ella? - Miró a su alrededor.

- Ella? No tengo suficientes chicas detrás de m ? -

- Sí, pero -

- Después Silver! - Dijo corriendo por delante de él.

Silver miró a las porristas y notó una sonrisa en la cara de Rouge.

* * *

Sonó el timbre y abrió la puerta Vanilla. - Me alegro de que estés aquí Amy, no te preocupes que no tardaré mucho tiempo. -

- Está bien, tómate tu tiempo. -

- Amy! - Cream bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrazó a Amy.

- Bueno, chicas se divierten - Vainilla, dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- Lo haremos! - Amy y Cream dijo al mismo tiempo.

- Quieres tener una fiesta de té con mis muñecas? - Pregunt Cream.

- Claro! -

Cream agarró la mano de Amy y la llevó al piso de arriba.

Amy se sintió triste de repente. Recordó teniendo la edad de Cream, todo era tan sencillo entonces. Por quó tiene que ser tan difícil ahora?

* * *

Esa misma noche Amy recibió una llamada.

- Hola? - Preguntó ella.

- Hola, es Amy? -

-Sí. -

- Ah, bien. Te molestaría ser la niñera de mi hijo mañana? Es que mi marido y yo cenarémos sólo nosotros dos. -

- No, en absoluto señora ... -

- Prower. -

- Es un trato entonces. -


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis :D no había subido el capitulo porque mi laptop murió Q.E.P.D u.u & estoy en la laptop de mi mami, el viernes fui al cine & uff estuvo de lo mejor vi la de MIB 3 & llore al final :'), El sabado fui a una fiesta & bueno a nadie le importa esto u.u. Arlenes esta historia será mas alegre o tal vez no. ** **Bueno ya me calló ._. **

* * *

Amy estaba caminando por el estacionamiento hacia la escuela cuando una motocicleta pasó zumbando junto a ella en el lugar del estacionamiento casi pasando sobre ella.

- Eh! Mira por donde vas, casi me atropellas! -

El muchacho se quitó el casco y miró a Amy con sus ojos rojos.

Ella tragó saliva.

- Tienes algún problema, niña? -

- Eh ... no! - corrió hacia la escuela. - Uf, eso estuvo cerca, - dijo al llegar a la puerta. Ella puso su mano sobre el picaporte, cuando de repente alguien la agarró y tiró de ella de inmediato.

- Qué crees que estabas haciendo? - Preguntó furiosa Rouge mientras sostenía a Amy de la cara.

- Yo no estaba haciendo nada! - Amy, dijo, asustada.

- Te vi hablando con Shadow! No es suficiente que me robaste un chico? -

- De qué diablos estás hablando? -

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, estoy vigilandote Rosita, - soltó a Amy. - Tengo mis ojos en ti - mientras caminaba hacia atrás seguía mirando a Amy antes de desaparecer en la escuela.

Una vez que ella se había ido Amy se apoyó en la pared. - Este día se pone cada vez mejor y mejor, - dijo con sarcasmo. Ella comenzó a caminar en entonces pateó la pared. - Ay! -

* * *

Amy le dijo a Tikal todo acerca de su platica con Rouge en el almuerzo.

- No puedo soportarla a veces! - Dijo Tikal. - Uno de estos días voy a golpearla. -

Amy tomó un sorbo de su coca-cola. - Bueno, ten cuidado. -

- Lo tendré. Tienes alguna noticia buena? -

- Hay un chico nuevo que tengo que cuidar hoy, yo no lo conozco todavía. -

- Cómo estas personas te encuentran? - Preguntó Tikal.

- Estoy en la guía telefónica, es una virtud de los servicios de ser la niñera. -

- En serio? Tikal-preguntó, sorprendida.

- Mmm hmm. -

Oyeron al director por el intercomunicador. - Recuerde todo el mundo, el jueves es el día del sombrero, la escuela le proporciona los sombreros y todo el mundo debe usarlos. -

- Quién contrató a ese tipo? - Preguntó Tikal.

Amy se echó a reír.

* * *

Después de la escuela Sonic y Knuckles estaban practicando fútbol en el patio trasero de Sonic.

- Qué pasa con el nuevo director? - Sonic preguntó mientras pateaba el balon hacía la portería.

Knuckles lo bloqueó y lo pateó de nuevo a Sonic. - Es un chiflado, si me preguntas. -

- Bueno, yo te pregunte. -

- Sí lo hiciste. -

- Mi error - dijo riendo. Pateó el balón y lo envió volando hacía Knuckles tan rápido que era una mancha.

Los ojos de Knuckles se agrandaron y se agachó para evitar que lo golpeé en la cara. {El miró a Sonic con una mirada firme.

- Qué? Ellos no me llaman la estrella por nada. -

Knuckles rodó sus ojos y le entregó el balón.

Sonic lo miró. -_ No sé qué está pasando_ - pensó. -_ Sin embargo, pienso en averiguarlo!_

* * *

Amy miró el pedazo de papel en su mano. - Esta es la dirección correcta. - La casa era una casa de dos pisos, era la más pequeña en la cuadra, pero todavía se ve a bastante agradable. Amy llamó a la puerta de color rojo brillante y fue abierta por un zorro naranja.

- Debes ser Amy. -

Amy asintió con la cabeza. - Hola señora Prower. -

El Sr. Prower entró en la puerta. - Cariño nos tenemos que ir. -

- Bien - miró sobre su hombro. - Miles, La niñera esta aquí! -

Un zorro amarillo bajó las escaleras con las manos detrás de la espalda.

La señora Prower le entregó a Amy algo de dinero. - No dudes en pedirle un poco de pizza a Miles o algo así- abrazó a Miles.

- Hola, soy Amy Rose. -

- Soy Miles. -

Amy lo miró sospechosamente. - Qué hay detrás de tu espalda? -

Se encogió de hombros. - Nada. -

- Bueno, si tu lo dices - se sentó en el sofá. - Quieres ver algo? -

- Voy a ir a mi habitación. -

- Muy bien. -

Camin hacia atrás hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella no estaba mirando, y luego volvió a correr, pero tropezó y cayó en el suelo.

- Estás bien? -

- Sí. -

Amy se levantó para ver como estaba, pero se detuvo en seco.

Miles se levantó rápidamente y le sonrió nerviosamente a Amy.

- Tú ... tienes dos colas? -

Dejó caer su cabeza y caminó lentamente por las escaleras.

Amy corrió a la parte inferior de los escalones. - Espera! Está bien, yo estaba sorprendida es todo! -

Volvió hacia ella. - Quieres decir que no vas a burlarte de mí y llamarme monstruo mutante? - Dijo, con voz triste.

- Por qué iba a hacer eso? -

- Es que todos los de mi escuela lo hacen, me llaman dos colas. Y yo soy un poco inteligente, de modo que les da una razón más para molestarme - miró hacia abajo, tristemente.

- Ah ... - se sentía mal por él, y en cierta forma le recordaba a su propia escuela. - Quieres saber algo? -

Ahora la miró curioso. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el escalón inferior.

Amy se sentó junto a él. - Los chicos de mi escuela también son así conmigo. -

- Pero por qué? Pareces muy agradable. -

Amy sonrió ante el cumplido. - No sé por qué. Hay una chica que me odia y no puedo entenderlo, mi amiga dice que está celosa pero eso no tiene sentido, ya sea - se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que estaba divagando acerca de sí misma. - Pero ser diferente no es malo, todo el mundo es diferente. Y ser inteligente es bueno, algunos no le gusta porque los haces quedar mal, pero no pasa nada, simplemente no les agas caso.

Él sonrió levemente. - Gracias Amy. -

- No hay de qué. Tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre. -Él asintió con la cabeza. - Antes de salir mi mamá no dejo algo de dinero? -

- Ajá - sacó su telefono celular de color rosa. - Qué quieres? -

- Pizza suena bien. -

- Me parece bien también - Amy sonrió sabiendo que ella había hecho un nuevo amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

- Miles? Dónde estás? - Preguntó Amy. Antes de que ella saliera de la Casa Prower esa noche antes de que Miles le dijo que quería mostrarle algo. Ella había aceptado a venir antes de ir a la escuela y que ella había ido, pero ahora no lo pudo encontrar.

- Estoy aquí abajo! - Dijo desde el sótano.

Bajo hasta el sótano y se detuvo y miro con incredulidad cuando vio un avión. - Wow ... -

- Te gusta? - Le pregunto con una sonrisa enorme.

- Cómo conseguiste un avión? -

- Yo lo construí, no funciona todavía, pero hay va! -

Amy estaba asombrada. - Eso fue una subestimación cuando te dije que eras un poco inteligente. -

- Sí, bueno, como tu dijiste yo no puedo presumir demasiado. -

Ella miró el avión que el hizo - Vaya, quieres decir que en realidad escuchabas todo eso? -

Miles se echó a reír.

* * *

- Quieres comer a fuera? - Le preguntó Amy a Tikal.

- Ok, pero por que estamos dejando nuestra mesa de siempre? -

- Porque podemos estar mas lejos de Rouge -

Tikal asintió con la cabeza. - Buen punto, afuera sera. -

- Has estado tranquilo - dijo Espio a Sonic en la mesa de deportistas.

- Hmm? Oh, yo estoy pensando. Hay un montón de cosas que no tienen sentido últimamente. -

- Te diré - Knuckles metiendose en la conversación. -Al igual que el decidió que esto califica como puré de papas. -

Sonic rodó sus ojos. - No seas un bebé! -

- Bebé? Intenta comer esta basura - agitó el tenedor con el puré de papas.

Sonic se echó a reír. - Bueno, simplemente no me eches la culpa si perdemos un juego, porque estás tan flaco por no comer vegetales. -

Lo miró. - Yo debería tirartelo a ti. -

- Me gustar verte intentarlo! -

Knuckles lanzó las papas hacia Sonic que él rápidamente se agachó haciendo que las papas volaran en la parte trasera de las púas de Shadow.

- Fue un placer conocerte cabeza de chorlito - Sonic dijo, riendo

- Pero yo estaba tratando de golpearte! -

Alguien le agarró el brazo a Sonic y tiró fuera de su silla. - Eh! Qué te pasa? -

- Es curioso, yo me hice la misma pregunta - dijo Shadow.

- Pero yo no he hecho nada! -

- Oh, asi que piensas que puedes lanzarme algo a mí y salirte con la tuya? -

- No es tan gracioso ahora Sonic? - Preguntó Knuckles.

- Encuentras algo gracioso en arrojarme la comida? -

- Yo no soy el que .. -

- Cállate! Debes saber mejor en no buscarte una pelea conmigo - dijo, apretando sus manos.

- Sabes que necesitas? - Pregunt Sonic.

Shadow se limitó a mirarlo.

- Necesitas ... APRENDER A ESQUIVAR! - Levantó una pierna de pollo y la arrojó a la cabeza de Shadow.

Shadow soltó el brazo de Sonic y dio un paso atrás. - Bueno, eso es todo - arrojó el puré de papas que estaba pegado aún en sus púas, luego le dio un puñetazo a la cara a Sonic.

Las papas golpearon a Knuckles en la cara. - Eh! -

- Te lo mereces - dijo Sonic.

Silver lanzó sus judías verdes hacia Shadow, pero falló y golpeó a Sonic. - Je je, lo siento. -

- Me voy a quedar fuera de esto - Espio dijo mientras aparecía y se volvió invisible.

Shadow tiró la parte posterior de un muslo de pollo hacia Sonic.

Sonic lo esquivó y pasó cerca de la mesa de deportistas y golpeó el brazo de Rouge.

- A por ellos! - Gritó Rouge.

Las porristas se levantaron y empezaron a tirar cosas hacia los deportistas. A continuación, el comedor entero se volvió loco, la comida estaba volando por todas partes.

Sonic estaba tratando de evitar toda la comida voladora, pero fue golpeado con un pastelito. - Eh! -

- Oh, yo voy a hacer mucho peor que eso - dijo Shadow.

Sonic trató de huir pero cayó en algunos puré de papas que alguien tiró al suelo.

- Qué hacemos? - Pregunt Silver, mientras esquivaba una cuchara voladora.

- Toma esto! - Knuckles dijo mientras lanzaba un muslo de pollo a alguien, estaba completamente ignorando a Silver.

Silver suspiró y miró a Espio que ya no estaba invisible gracias a la comida sobre él.

- Qué? - Pregunt Espio.

La señora del almuerzo salió corriendo a pedir ayuda, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Sonic salió de la planta y hay estaba Rouge de pie delante de él.

- No puedo creer que me hayas arrojado algo a mí! -

- Por qué me echan la culpa de todo? -

- ALTO TODO EL MUNDO! - Gritó un profesor que se había enterado del incidente.

Todos hicieron lo que les dijo.

- Quiero saber quién empezó esto! -

Todo el mundo inmediatamente señalaron a Sonic y Shadow.

- Voy a matar a ese cabeza de chorlito - Sonic se quejó para sí mismo.

Minutos más tarde, Sonic y Shadow estaban sentados en detención.

- Quizás empezamos con el pie izquierdo - dijo Sonic.

- Cállate! -


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayer fue un día genial :D me toco bailar en frente de TODA la secu D: andaba bien nerviosa pero todo salio bien n.n & fue dia de la marina & nos andabamos mojando todos (Que desperdicio de agua :S) yyyyy... ya no se que decir -.-' **

* * *

- Psst, Amy! - Dijo Tikal, tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga. Ellas estaban en el salón de clases, y se sentaron una junto a la otra como lo hacían todos los días.

- Estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo Tikal. -

- Así que no quieres saber lo que escuche? - Preguntó ella, sonriendo.

Amy la ignoró.

- Te lo diré de todos modos. Cuando estábamos comiendo afuera ayer hubo una gran pelea de comida en el comedor. Todos estaban involucrados, incluyendo las porristas! He oído que Sonic le tiró algo a Rouge. -

- En serio? -bajó su lápiz y miró a Tikal, ahora interesada.

- Sí, me hubiera gustado estar allí, hubiera podido arrojarle algo a ella también. Pero Rouge tiene que estar enojada con él, tal vez ella va a dejar de molestarte por un rato. -

- Lo dudo - dijo Amy recogiendo su lápiz.

- Por qué? -

- Ella cree que me gusta Shadow ahora. -

- Qué? De dónde le vino esa idea? -

- Ella nos vio hablando, en realidad yo le gritaba a él mientras casi pasaba su motocicleta encima de mí. -

Tikal negó con la cabeza. - Esa chica está loca o paranoica o algo así. -

- Dímelo a mí. -

- Espera, ella no puede estar celosa de Sonic y Shadow! -

- Actúa como si fueran suyos - murmuró.

Tikal sonrió un poco traviesa. - Luego le demostrarás que estaba equivocada. -

- Tú - le señaló con el lápiz. - Vas a meterme en problemas uno de estos días

- Eso es un si?

- No, creo sólo voy a estar lejos de ella hoy, si todo va bien ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí. -

- Eso también funcionar - Tikal suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que Amy estaba mirando a la pared con rabia. - Qué pasa? -

- Pensar que todo el tiempo me quejé de ser invisible, y luego, cuando una chica popular me reconoce me gustaría poder volver a ser invisible! - Continuó mirando a la pared.

Ella la miró con simpatía. - No te preocupes, todo irá bien. -

Ella suspiró y volvió a su trabajo.

Tikal miró su propio trabajo y deseó que se le ocurriera algo mejor que decirle a Amy.

* * *

- Trata de no tirar algo esta vez, Ok Sonic? - Knuckles dijo en la fila del almuerzo.

- Oye, tú eres el que lo lanzó - dijo Sonic.

- Tú me retaste. -

- Dijiste que ibas tirarlo hacia mí! -

- Tú te agachaste! -

- Pueden estar en silencio los dos? - Preguntó Espio.

- Sí, por favor! - Dijo Silver. - Ya fue bastante malo que tuve que lidiar con ustedes ayer. -

- Sí, después de lo de ayer ustedes dos, probablemente deberían estar lejos - dijo Espio.

Knuckles miró las opciones para el almuerzo. - Puré de papas otra vez? eso tiene que salir de la cocina, ya que, obviamente, no se como. -

- Sólo come otra cosa - dijo Silver, sirviendo unos espaguetis.

- Deben de estar tratando hacer que me enferme - Knuckles se quejó.

Los ojos de Sonic se ampliaron. - Eso es! Tengo un plan! -

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras todos se le quedaron mirando, pero él ni se enteró.

- Sonic - dijo Espio - Tienes que hablar mas bajo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oww me alegro que les guste esta historia :') & bueno este capitulo es un poco mas largo, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. A lo mejor publico el martes o miercoles, porque no he hecho mi tarea -.-' & es MUCHA :'(!**

* * *

- Cariño, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela - La mamá de Sonic entró en su habitación y lo encontró todavía en la cama. - Estás bien Cariño? -

- Sí, estoy bien - dijo con voz débil.

- Hm, ya vuelvo - se fue y regresó con un termómetro. Ella se lo entregó a Sonic y salió de la habitación.

Puso el termómetro en la bombilla en la lámpara. Entonces oyó pasos y se lo puso en la boca.

Su madre entró a la habitación y tomó el termómetro. - Estás ardiendo! Es mejor que te quedes en casa hoy. -

- Está bien, mamá. -

- Necesitas que me quede en casa? -

- No, estoy bien. -

- Estás seguro? -

- Estoy bien - insistió.

- Está bien, pero llámame si necesitas algo bien? -

- Está bien, mamá. -

- Está bien, asegúrate de que descanses mucho -

- Lo haré - cerró los ojos y mintió escuchando sus pasos que resuenan por la pared y escuchó la puerta frontal abierta luego se cerrará. Pocos minutos después de oír los coches de sus padres alejandose saltó de la cama y salió corriendo.

* * *

En la escuela era el día del sombrero. El que todos los sombreros era supuestamente para usarlo parecían cápulas de metal con una antena en la parte superior y una pequeña luz en el frente que estaba apagada.

- Esto es estúpido - dijo Amy, caminando hacia su casillero. Vio a Rouge caminando por el pasillo sin su sombrero. - Pero al menos sé como seguir las reglas. -

- Hola Amy! - Dijo la voz familiar de su amiga.

- Hola Tikal! - Se volteó hacia su amiga y se sorprendió, no llevaba sombrero. - Tikal, el sombrero ... -

- Yo sé la culpa es mía, pero el director ha llegado con algunas reglas muy extrañas últimamente. -

- Es esto algún tipo de declaración? -

- No sé, pero prefiero no parecer una idiota. -

Amy se echó a reír.

Tikal le quitó el sombrero a Amy.

- Oye, no se supone que.. -

- Está bien - puso el sombrero en el suelo.

Amy no estaba tan segura.

- Vamos, qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -

Se puso las manos en las caderas. - Sabía que me ibas a meter en problemas. -

Tikal se echó a reír antes de marcharse.

* * *

- Es que la estrella de nuestro equipo que viene a verme? - Preguntó la Sra. Mannerly cuando Sonic entró en la habitación del hospital. - Ganaste los partidos desde que me he ido? -

- No ha habido ningún juego desde que se fue, pero hemos estado practicando. -

- Me alegra oír eso. Te regañaría por no estar en la escuela, pero me alegro de que alguien me vino a ver - se rió. - No tienes que estar parado, toma asiento, - indicó una silla.

Se sent . - Cómo está? -

- Las enfermeras son bastante agradables. La comida no es mucha, por supuesto, la cafetería nunca tendría esa gran variedad de comida tampoco. -

Sonic notó las vendas envueltas alrededor de su pierna. - Se rompió la pierna? -

- Sí, gracias a ese idiota que me atropelló. -

Él parecía confundido. - Qué idiota? -

- No sé yo sólo le vi la cara. Miraba hacia mí cuando me golpeó, luego se alejó muy rápido! Creo que lo hizo a propósito! - Gritó con enojo.

- Le dijo a la policía? -

- Sí, pero no lo han encontrado. Lo cual es extraño, parecía bastante raro. -

- Como es lé? -

- Tenía un bigote grande y una cabeza calva, no pude ver sus ojos, él llevaba estos lentes azules. -

Los ojos de Sonic se ampliaron._ Eso suena a ..._ - Y usted dijo que la golpeó a propósito? -

- Probablemente, el loco! -

- Tengo que ir a la escuela. -

- Oh, está bien - dijo decepcionada. - Gracias por venir a verme! Vamos Knights! - Gritó mientras Sonic corría hacia la puerta.

* * *

Silver y Knuckles estaban de pie ahí hablando sin sus sombreros.

- Entonces, qué vas a hacer después de la escuela? - Preguntó Knuckles.

Silver se encogió de hombros. - La tarea? -

- La tarea? -

- Sí, ya sabes supongo que en realidad haces la tarea que los profesores te encargan. En lugar de doblarlos en aviones de papel y tirarlos a otros estudiantes. -

Él entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Silver señal por el pasillo a la chica que subía.

Ellos se ponen sus sombreros de nuevo luego, lentamente, se lo quitaron cuando vieron que ella no estaba usando el suyo.

Tikal, quien era la chica que vio, se echó a reír.

- De qué te ríes? - Knuckles le preguntó, tratando de parecer fuerte.

- De ti. -

- Bueno, esto es una estupidez. -

- Nunca dije que no lo era. -

- Quiero decir - se puso el sombrero y agitó los brazos alrededor, - Miren todo el mundo, yo estoy usando un sombrero estúpido! -

Tikal y Silver se echaron a reír.

Knuckles se puso un poco más recto y habló en una mala versión de la voz de su director. - Yo soy director Eggman! Voy a hacer que todos lleven sombreros estúpidos! Muahuahuahua! -

Silver y Tikal se echaron a reír. Tikal notó que Knuckles estaba en un silencio absoluto. - Estás bien, Knuckles? - Le preguntó sin dejar de reír.

Silencio.

- Knuckles? - Abrió los ojos y lo vió parado, por lo que apenas se podía ver que aún respiraba. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y la luz en su sombrero era de color rojo brillante. - Knuckles? - Dijo de nuevo. - Ok, la broma ya se acabó - ella lo miró. Cuando él continuaba de pie ahí ella empezó a tener miedo. Ella agarró sus brazos y lo sacudió.

Aún nada.

Ella agarró el brazo Silver, que todavía estaba riendo en ese momento. - Algo está mal con Knuckles. -

- Eh? - Agitó la mano frente al rostro de Knuckles. - Hmm, extraño. Qué pasa con el sombrero? - Dijo señalando la luz roja encendida.

Tikal quedó sin aliento. - Mira! - Señaló a un grupo de chicos que hablaban hace unos minutos y ahora estaban allí igual como Knuckles.

Ellos echaron un vistazo alrededor de la sala y vio que todo el mundo estaba de pie al igual que todos, excepto Silver y Tikal.

- Espeluznante ... - dijo Silver.

Tikal asintió con la cabeza, ahora con un poco de miedo.

Todo de un momento Knuckles agarró el brazo de Tikal y ella gritó.

- Aléjate de ella! - Silver golpeó a Knuckles abajo.

Todos corrieron en busca de Silver y Tikal, buscándolos como zombies.

Silver agarró el brazo de Tikal. - Vamos! Vamos a salir de aquí! - Se fueron por el pasillo y se toparon con la primera aula que vieron, Silver se apoyó contra la puerta esperando frenar a cualquiera que intentara entrar.

- Qué está pasando? Silver, qué vamos a hacer? -

- No lo sé. Espera, cómo sabes mi nombre? -

- Está en la parte trasera de tu camisa. -

Miró a su uniforme. - Je je ... - se sonrojó. - Eso es. -

Alguien agarró el hombro de Tikal y ella se dio la vuelta, era uno de sus maestros y la luz sobre su sombrero era rojo brillante también.

Tikal se apartó cuando Silver abrió la puerta. Se fueron por el pasillo.

Tikal empezó a bajar, y se detuvo el tiempo. Silver se detuvo un poco por delante de ella miró hacia atrás. - Todo bien? -

Ella respiraba con dificultad. - Yo no ... juego f tbol ... no tengo ... tu resistencia. -

Los estudiantes se estaban acercando. Silver cargo a Tikal y empezó a correr de nuevo cuando ellos oyó un grito proviniente del gimnasio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaa :D Aqui estoy subiendo otro capitulo cortito pero algo es algo; ****creo que debería estar haciendo mi tarea pero es MUCHA es una maqueta de un estadio de fútbol & me da weba. **

Rouge entró al gimnasio. Las otras porristas ya estaban allí, pero no estaban practicando, ellas se quedaron allí con los ojos abiertos.

- Lo sé, llego tarde, pero ya estoy aquí - dijo Rouge.

Ellas se le quedaron mirando.

Rouge rodó los ojos. - Muy bien. -

Todas ellas la agarraron y comenzaron a arrastrarla.

Rouge trató de liberarse, pero ella no lograba escapar. - Oigan, suéltenme! Qué están haciendo? -

- Debemos tomarla para nuestro Maestro - dijo una de ellas en un monótono.

- Maestro? Es esto una broma? - Preguntó Rouge.

- Tenemos que hacerte una de nosotras. -

-Una de ... nosotras? - Luchó para liberarse pero no pudo. Con sus voces sin emociones y grandes ojos ellas parecían zombies o robots o algo así, quien sea que fuesen no eran las chicas que Rouge conocía. Ella gritó pidiendo ayuda.

Algo borroso junto a ella golpeaba a las otras porristas hacia abajo.

Rouge se quedó allí con asombro preguntándose qué acaba de suceder.

- Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? - Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Ella se volteó y vio a Shadow en la puerta.

- O vas a correr? -

Ella paso corriendo por el pasillo mientras él cerraba la puerta del gimnasio para frenar a las porristas

Rouge miró hacia atrás por un segundo y chocó con Silver y Tikal. Todos ellos cayeron al suelo en una pila, Rouge en la parte superior, Tikal en la parte inferior.

Silver arrojó a Rouge al suelo y ayudó a Tikal.

-Clase de caballero que eres - Rouge dijo, cruzando los brazos.

- Sólo para las chicas que valen la pena - dijo Silver.

Tikal se rió y Rouge la fulminó con la mirada.

- Tenemos que irnos, se pueden pelear uno al otro más tarde - dijo Shadow mientras corría por delante de ellos.

Todos le siguieron. Shadow era la cabeza con Silver y Rouge un poco detrás de él y Tikal un poco detrás de ellos.

- Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Rouge.

- No sé - dijo Shadow. - Pero creo que tiene algo que ver con los sombreros, todos los que llevan uno actúan como lo que viste allí. -

- Yo sabía que esos sombreros no eran buenos - dijo Tikal.

Silver y Rouge la miraron.

- Tienen esa cosa una antena en ellos, me refiero a que tonto es eso? -

Silver meditó eso. - Ellos deben estar transmitiendo algún tipo de señal. -

- En realidad estaba bromeando, pero eso no tiene sentido. -

- Las chicas dijeron algo acerca de un maestro, - dijo Rouge. - Podría ser alguien controlándolos? -

- Así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es apagar sus sombreros, verdad? - Preguntó Tikal.

- Ya he intentado eso - dijo Shadow. - Parecen atascados, como que les hubieran enganchado. -

- Entonces, qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Tikal.

- Seguir corriendo - dijo Shadow.

- No puedo correr para siempre! -

- Tenemos que ocultarnos! - Dijo Silver. - Y rápido, antes de comiencen a atraparnos

- Podemos llegar a un plan, entonces, feliz? - Shadow, dijo mirando hacia atrás a Tikal.

Tikal no respondió ella sólo miró hacia abajo. Como podía ser feliz cuando todo esto estaba pasando?


	8. Chapter 8

- Hola? - Sonic dijo mientras caminaba por un pasillo vacío. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared. - La clase acaba de terminar, así que dónde están todos? -

Alguien lo agarró del hombro y se dio media vuelta. - Oh, hey Knuckles. Dónde están todos? -

- Están afuera haciendo lo que nuestro maestro les ha dicho que hacer - dijo con una voz plana.

- Qué? No tiene ningún sentido. -

Knuckles agarró la muñeca de Sonic.

Sonic dio un paso atrás. - Knuckles, qué estás haciendo? Estás actuando más extraño de lo habitual. -

- Debo llevarte con mi maestro - dijo acercándose.

Dio un salto hacia atrás. - Dime lo que realmente está pasando. -

Knuckles no respondió, sólo se acercó con el aspecto de un zombie inconsciente.

- Knuckles? - Él estaba empezando a preocuparse. Él pensó que todo podría ser una especie de broma, pero él no lo creía así, hay algo que no le parecía bien. - Tienes cinco segundos para decirme lo que está pasando. -

Se volvió hacia él.

- Whoa! - se dejó caer al suelo justo a tiempo para esquivarlo. - Se acabó el tiempo - agarró la pierna de Knuckles y lo tiró. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo.

Mientras corría por el pasillo una chica saltó de la nada y lo derribó, golpeándolo contra una pared. Tenía la misma mirada inconsciente como Knuckles.

Él la empujó y echó a correr, pero freno hasta detenerse cuando casi se topaba con un muchacho.

- Vas a venir con nosotros. -

Se puso en cuclillas. - Yo no lo creo - saltó sobre él, sus pies rozaban la cabeza del muchacho. Él cayó de pie y se fue.

Se metió en la cafetería y cerró la puerta. Dio un paso hacia atrás de la puerta poco a poco cuando algo le agarró el pie y lo arrastró debajo de una mesa. - Ahhhh! -

- Shh! - Dijo Silver.

- Silver! -

- Dije shh! -

- Lo siento - dijo en voz baja. - Silver, algo le ha pasado a Knuckles! - Se dio cuenta que Rouge y Shadow estaban en el escondite con ellos. - Qué está pasando? -

- No estamos del todo seguros, pero las personas que usan los sombreros están detrás las personas que no tienen - dijo Tikal.

- Quién es ella? - Sonic le preguntó a Silver, apuntando a Tikal.

- Soy Tikal - ella le tendió la mano.

Él le estrechó la mano. - Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! - Levanto su pulgar.

- Lo sé. -

- Te voy a contar - dijo Silver. - Nosotros creemos que alguien está controlando a los demás con esos sombreros. -

- Es eso posible? -

- Ok luego, qué piensas que esta pasando? - Shadow preguntó, un poco molesto.

Sonic entrecerró los ojos en él. - Bueno, yo no lo sé! Yo estaba preguntando. -

- Sé que suena loco - dijo Silver. - Pero todos estaban actuando normal hasta que las luces de los sombreros se encendieron, los sombreros que tienen las antenas, podría añadir. -

- Supongo que tiene sentido. Hay otra persona, sin su sombrero, ademas de nosotros cinco? -

Silver negó con la cabeza. - Yo no lo creo. -

Los ojos de Tikal se abrieron como platos. - AMY! -

Todos la miraron. Rouge frunció el ceño al mencionar el nombre de Amy.

- Ella es mi amiga, le quité el sombrero. No puedo creer que la olvidé! - Parecía que iba a llorar.

- Voy a buscarla - Sonic salió de debajo de la mesa y echó a correr.

- Espera! - Silver lo llamó, deteniéndolo. - No necesitas un plan? -

- Tengo un plan, correr y salvar a la chica - le sonrió antes de salir corriendo.

- El mismo Sonic - murmuró Rouge.

* * *

Amy corrió cuando un grupo de estudiantes y un par de profesores la persiguieron. Ella gritaba por ayuda pero tenía miedo de que ella simplemente llamaría a más personas a perseguirla.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a otro grupo esperando por ella. Ella comenzó a retroceder y casi tropieza con el primer grupo. En otro lugar donde ir ella retrocedió hasta la pared medida que se cerró en torno a ella.

_"Qué debo hacer?"_ Se preguntó. _"Debo pelear, gritar, o ir con ellos? Qué está pasando?"_

Luego alguien saltó sobre el grupo y aterrizó en medio de ellos y Amy. Él la miró, era Sonic! - Eres Amy? -

- Uhh, sí? -

- Tu amiga me envió a buscarte - dijo contraatacando a la gente que corría hacia ellos. - Ella y otras personas se esconden en la cafetería - pateó a un alumno a otro y ambos cayeron al suelo. - Te llevaré allí - un muchacho dio un puñetazo hacia el. Él lo esquivó y lo agarró del brazo, y luego se dio la vuelta y lo arrojó a uno de los profesores.

Amy se quedó allí, y con la boca abierta de asombro.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a volver a subir mientras Sonic puso su brazo alrededor de Amy y salió corriendo.

* * *

Tikal se paseaba por la cafetería preocupada cuando Sonic y Amy entraron.

- Amy! - Tikal corrió y abrazó a su amiga. - Me alegro de que estés bien. -

- Me alegro de que estés bien también. Pero nunca preguntes "_qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ "otra vez, de acuerdo? -

Tikal se echó a reír, - Oye te conseguí que fueras rescatada por Sonic, eso cuenta para algo? -

Amy miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Ah, sí! - Miró de nuevo a Shadow. - Me prometiste que podríamos llegar a un plan. -

- En primer lugar debemos a repasar lo que sabemos - dijo Sonic. - Entonces, qué sabemos? -

- No mucho - dijo Rouge sentada en una de las mesas. - Alguien esta controlando a la gente con esos sombreros y atrapando a los que no lo estén usando, probablemente iban a ponerle sombreros sobre ellos. Ojalá supiera quién es el "Maestro" ese. -

Se quedaron en silencio, todos ellos tratando de pensar, hasta que Sonic rompió el silencio.

- Creo que sé... - dijo lentamente.

Todos lo miraron a él.

- Es el Director. -

**Continuara.. :O **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! estoy muy feliz porque ya es viernes :D si! uff estuve presentando exámenes y creo que voy a reprobar SufroComoEmo D:**

**shade7caos si lo se son muy lentos hasta un tonto podría darse cuenta que es Eggman xD.**

* * *

- El director? - preguntó Rouge. - Por qué dices? -

- Espera! - Tikal interrumpió. - Estás en algo! Fue el Director de que decidió tener un día del sombrero. -

- Pero él no es necesariamente quien diseñó los sombreros - dijo Silver.

- Yo sé algo más - dijo Sonic. - Fui a ver a la Sra. Mannerly antes -

- Así que ahí estabas! - Dijo Silver. - Espera, Cómo faltaste a la escuela? -

- Me hice el que estaba enfermo -

- Fingiste estar enfermo para que pudieras ir al hospital? - preguntó Shadow.

- Bueno, más o menos. -

- Visitaste a la Sra Mannerly en el hospital? - preguntó Amy.

- Sí - respondió Sonic ya harto de todo el mundo.

- Eso fue muy amable de tu parte - le sonrió con dulzura.

- Oh ... gracias. - Miró al suelo. _"Estoy sonrojandome?"_ él no vio que Silver o de Shadow, Rouge se dieran cuenta, ellos estaban mirando a otro lado y Tikal se reía. Él no se arriesgó a mirar a Amy otra vez. Miró a Silver. - Así como les decía, pensé que el nuevo director se comporta de manera extraña, así que fui a ver Mannerly, pensé que ella podría saber algo. Alguien la atropelló a propósito. -

Tikal quedó sin aliento. - Eso es horrible! -

- Vio su rostro y su descripción sonaba como el Director Eggman. -

- Se pasó por encima de la Sra. Mannerly para que pudiera ser el director? - preguntó Rouge.

- Pero, quién lo contrataría? - preguntó Amy. - Es un loco! -

- Él tiene sombreros que controlan a las personas - dijo Shadow. - Piensa en ello. -

Rouge saltó de la mesa en la que estaba sentada. - Así que él atropella a la Sra. Mannerly fuera de escena y controla el consejo escolar... -

- Así lo contratan como director - acabando Tikal.

- Así que nos puede hacer usarlos - dijo Amy.

- Debe ser por eso que posponía la robótica hasta el próximo año escolar! - Dijo Silver.

- No quería correr el riesgo de que nadie sepa lo suficiente para ser capaz de detenerlo - dijo Sonic.

- Quieren dejar de terminar las frases del otro? Se está poniendo molesto! - Shadow les gritó.

- Pero por qué se hacerse cargo de una escuela secundaria? - preguntó Amy.

- Porque él cree que somos un grupo de adolescentes estúpidos que nos puede mandar a todo - Rouge, dijo con enojo.

- Eso no puede estar lejos de la verdad - dijo Tikal. - Quiero decir que todo el mundo tiene para llevar sus sombreros estúpidos no? -

- Es por eso que se le ocurrió un plan para convertirse en nuestro Director - dijo Shadow. - Como director puede hacer que la gente use los sombreros. -

- Mira quien se unió a la lluvia de ideas! - Sonic sonrió.

Shadow rodó sus ojos.

- Si!, él es un loco - dijo Amy.

Silver suspiró. - Un chiflado inteligente, incluso sin posponer la robótica no conocemos lo suficiente sobre eso. Dudo que podamos hacer sombreros para controlar la mente. -

La cara de Amy se iluminó. - Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar! -

- Conoces a alguien inteligente que sabe acerca de súper máquinas? - Silver preguntó dubitativo.

Ella sonrió. - Sí! -

Ella comenz a correr hacia la puerta pero Sonic la agarró de su muñeca. - No corras por ahí sola. -

- Lo siento, no hay tiempo para explicar - a regañadientes se liberó de las manos. - Yo sé como podemos salvar a todos - ella corrió hacia la puerta.

- Por lo menos ella se ha ido - dijo Rouge.

Sonic rodó sus ojos. Se salió después de Amy, intencionalmente pateando el polvo extra en Rouge.

- Ahh! - Gritó por el polvo que vuela hacía ella.

El grito llamó la atención de los estudiantes que estaban en busca de ellos. Los cuatro oyeron que golpeaban la puertas, tratando de entrar.

- Gracias, Rouge - Shadow dijo con sarcasmo mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Lo siento, Shadow - ella pestañeó.

Tikal miró a Rouge.

- Creo que podemos escapar a través de la cocina - dijo Silver.

- Nosotros no necesitamos escapar - dijo Shadow.

Los estudiantes rompieron la puerta y corrieron hacia ellos.

Shadow les dio un puñetazo en el estómago luego se volteó para pelear con otro.

Silver tomó la mano de Tikal y corrió hacia la cocina.

- Qu estás haciendo? -

- No quiero que te pase nada. -

- En serio? -

Él la miró. - Sí. -

Continuaron escapando del peligro, ni uno de ellos se sentian seguros.

* * *

Amy corrió, la salida no estaba muy lejos.

Dos chicas saltaron de las sombras y bloqueaban su camino.

Se detuvo de golpe y vio que eran porristas. "_Ellas no me dejan en paz sólo por esta vez?_" Pensó.

Sonic llegó junto a ella y tacleó a una de ellas en el suelo. - Corre! -

Amy resistió la tentación de golpear a la chica e hizo lo que le dijo.

La otra chica se abalanzó sobre Amy.

Amy la esquivó y siguió corriendo.

Sonic miró hacia arriba y vio a Amy escapar del edificio. _"Al menos ella está a salvo"_, pensó.

La muchacha que el inmovilizó en el suelo lo pateó fuera de ella y se levantó. Ellas corrieron hacia él. Él abrió la puerta para irse y recibió un puñetazo en la cara por la otra.

- Ay! Quién sabía que estas chicas podrían golpear tan duro? -

Ellas lo golpearon y él peleó para no caer otra vez. Él pateó a una lejos entonces empujó a la otra al suelo. Él sintió que alguien detrás de él lo agarró y lo golpeo con fuerza en un casillero. Cayó al suelo y todo se volvió negro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola quise subir cap porque si que tiene, esque estoy aburrida D:****  
**

* * *

Miles caminaba lentamente por la banqueta. Cerró los ojos y escuchaba a los pájaros cantando en los árboles. Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Los pájaros le habían hecho sentir un poco mejor, pero aún estaba un poco molesto por su mal día en la escuela.

Estaba en la banqueta de enfrente de su casa cuando oyó que alguien lo llamo. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Amy corriendo hacia él. Él dejó de caminar. - Amy? -

Ella llegó hacia él y se agachó respirando con dificultad. - La escuela ... esta siendo... atacada ... Sé que suena loco ... pero tienes que creerme ... tú eres el único ... ... que puede ayudarnos ... - se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Miles la miró confundido. - Qué quieres decir con que soy el único? -

Ella estaba allí durante un minuto con la respiración agitada ella logró recuperar el aliento. - Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, te necesitamos! -

- Por qué yo? Sólo soy un niño. -

Ella suspiró, ella tenía la esperanza de que esto vaya más rápido. - Miles ... no eres sólo un niño, eres más que eso. -

- Sí... yo soy un bicho raro. -

- No! - Ella se quedó en silencio tratando de pensar en que decirle. Ella deseaba que Tikal estuviera aquí ella siempre sabía que decir. - Mira, tú eres un niño y eres diferente a los demás, pero también eres nuestra única esperanza. Tienes que venir conmigo. -

Se puso de pie ahí, no sabía que pensar.

La Sra. Prower salió de la casa. - Hola Amy, pasa algo malo? -

Amy se enderezó. - Oh, hola Sra. Prower, puedo tomar prestado a Miles por un rato? -

- Ellos me necesitan mamá! - Dijo Miles.

- Bueno ... Esta bien. Ustedes dos mantenganse a salvo! -

- Lo haremos! - Amy agitó su mano para decirle adiós antes de agarrar la mano de Miles y salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

- Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Miles.

- Te lo explicaré en el camino. Pero te lo advierto, sonara algo loco ... -

* * *

- Sonic ... Sonic ... despierta! - Rouge le dio una patada en la cabeza y se despertó.

- Eh? Qué est pasando? - Miró a su alrededor y vio que los estudiantes estaban sosteniendo las manos de Rouge y Shadow a sus espaldas y marchando a algún lugar desconocido.

- Silencio - susurró. - Nos llevan a su amo y Shadow está inconsciente, así estabas tú, pero no pude conseguir despertarlo, ellos le debieron de haber golpeado más fuerte. Así que gracias por dejarnos all - le fulminó con la mirada.

- Tenía que salvar a Amy. -

Ella apartó la vista.

- Pensé que estaría bien, y dónde están Silver y Tikal? -

- Nos dejaron también - dijo sin mirarlo.

Sonic suspiró. Alzó la vista para ver quién lo estaba arrastrando. - Espio? Eras tú el que me golpeó? -

Espio no respondió.

- Parece que Silver y yo somos los únicos que quedan del equipo. -

- Podría ser peor - dijo Rouge. Ella lo miró. - Tú podrías ser el único que quedaría del equipo. -

- Vamos a salvarlos. -

- Cómo? - Preguntó ella mirandolo.

- Te voy a mostrar como! - Le dio una patada fuerte a Espio en el estómago haciendo que lo suelte, entonces él salió corriendo.

Rouge estaba luchando por liberarse. - Sonic, es mejor que no me dejes! -

Sonic corriendo en un camino por el pasillo y regresó. Él fue corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad. - agachate -

- Qué? -

- AGACHATE! -

Rouge se agachó mientras Sonic rodaba en una bola y saltó sobre ella. Él voló a la persona detrás de ella, golpeando a los tres al suelo.

Rouge fue la primera en pararse. - Qué diablos fue eso?

- No sé, lo acabo de inventar - dijo poniéndose de pie. - Fue muy bueno sin embargo. Creo que lo voy a llamar Spin Dash - le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

- Spin Dash? Uh Ok. -

Uno de los estudiantes tomó la mano de Rouge y ella se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada. - Vas a hacer esto a medida que avancemos no? -

- Más o menos - que esquivó el golpe de Espio.

La chica que estaba arrastrando a Shadow lo dejó y se unió a la pelea. Ella agarró los hombros Rouge.

Rouge la alcanzó en su espalda y la arrojó sobre su cabeza. - Estás loco, lo sabías? -

- Estoy loco? - Preguntó mientras esquivaba otro golpe. - Escondiste tu chaqueta en el armario de otra chica para no admitir que estabas celosa - dio un paso hacia un lado para esquivar una patada.

Ella lo miró y pateó a uno de los estudiantes. - No sé porque me fije en ti. -

- Y yo no sé lo que vi en ti - que saltó por encima de Espio y lo pateó en la espalda, haciéndolo caer.

- Supongo que por una vez, en realidad estamos de acuerdo en algo - que pasó por debajo de un puñetazo.

- Supongo que sí. -

Shadow abrió sus ojos y se sentó lentamente. - Ay! - Puso su mano a la cabeza.

Rouge saltó hacia atrás por parte del estudiante ella estaba peleando y miró a Shadow. - Estás bien? -

- Estoy bien. -

- Sonic, la pelea contra estos tipos no nos lleva a ninguna parte. -

Espio saltó hacia atrás y se volteó hacia Sonic.

- Tienes razón, ni siquiera estoy seguro si están cansandos. -

Espio le lanzó un puñetazo. Sonic saltó a un lado y tropezó. - Ayuda a Shadow, voy a detenerlos. -

Ella le metió un puñetazo a alguien y corrió hacia Shadow. Ella puso su brazo alrededor de él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Él la rechazó. - Estoy bien. -

Sonic corriendo por delante de ellos. - Vamos! -

Ellos corrieron tras él.

- Lo bueno es que somos más rápidos que ellos, verdad Shadow - Dijo Sonic.

Shadow simplemente lo ignoró.

- Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer? - Rouge le preguntó a Sonic.

- Qué quieres decir? -

- Me refiero a pelear contra ellos es inútil, correr no nos lleva a ninguna parte, y ocultarnos hasta que nos encuentren parece bastante inútil también. -

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. -

- Bueno, piensa rápido que mis pies se están cansando! -

Él le devolvi la mirada. - Quieres callarte? No se trata todo sobre ti! -

- Cuidado! - Dijo Rouge.

Miró hacia dónde iba, pero era demasiado tarde, corrió directamente a algo y se cayó. Se sentó y vio a Amy en el suelo. - Oh, no! - Él la ayudó a levantarse. - Estás bien? -

Ella se rió - Estoy bien. - Él le sonrió y se ruborizó.

- Pensé que te fuiste. -

- Volví. También traje a alguien que pueda ayudar, pero nos separamos durante la persecución de esos matones. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, es un niño y yo le prometí a su mamá que lo mantendría a salvo! -

Sonic asintió con la cabeza. - No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. -

- En primer lugar tenemos que huir de ellos - Rouge dijo señalando a sus espaldas a los estudiantes que los perseguían.

- Ahora - él agarró la mano de Amy y se fue corriendo.

- Oye, no me dejes! - Rouge llamó antes de correr tras ellos.

Shadow negó con la cabeza. - Por qué todavía estoy con esta gente? -

* * *

**shade7caos en este fanfic tengo 14 capitulos escritos, akariharukaze12 Amy volvió pero sin su piko piko hammer :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo hoy falte a la escuela (que genial :D!) porque se fue la luz D: y a hacia mucho calor :S y me desvele, nadamas subo cap & me voy a dormir :3 Si hay un error o algo que no entiendan diganme esque andaba media dormida :D**

* * *

Silver y Tikal caminaban con cuidado por el pasillo.

Tikal vio a alguien al final del pasillo y volvió a correr.

Silver rápidamente la tomó del brazo para detenerla. - No está usando un sombrero. -

Ella volvió a mirar a la persona y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Agitó la mano en el aire. - Hey! -

La persona los vio y corrió hacia otra dirección.

- Oye, espera! - Ella llamó antes de correr tras él.

Silver la siguió.

La persona dio un giro hacia otro pasillo.

Ella lo siguió, pero se detuvo cuando llegó al otro pasillo pero no había nadie allí. - Adónde fue? - Miró a su alrededor.

Silver notó que la puerta del armario de las escobas no estaba cerrada hasta el final. Él llamó la atención de Tikal y señaló la puerta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y los dos poco a poco se acercaron al armario.

Silver abrió la puerta y la persona saltó y le dio una patada en la pierna. Trató de huir pero Tikal lo agarró. - Oye, tú eres sólo un niño, qué estás haciendo aquí? -

Él se liberó de ella y miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Tikal y Silver. - Tú no llevas uno de esos sombreros. -

- No, somos dos de los pocos que quedaron - le dijo ella.

Él miró a Silver sosteniéndose su pierna. - Uh, lo siento por eso. -

- Está bien - dijo Silver. -Sólo mira a tu alrededor las cosas antes de golpearlas, quieres? -

- Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Ella le preguntó de nuevo.

- Amy me trajo aquí. -

- Tú eres su ayuda? - Preguntó Silver.

- Yo aunque no lo parezca mucho, pero sé un poco acerca de las máquinas. Soy Miles - le tendió la mano.

Ella le estrechó la mano. - Soy Tikal y él es Silver. -

- Cómo exactamente se supone que nos vas a ayudar? - Preguntó Silver.

- Yo sé mucho acerca de las máquinas para poder entender como funcionan los sombreros. -

- Buena suerte en conseguir uno - dijo Silver. - Ellos parecían haberlos agarrado todos. -

- Hmm ... bueno yo sé como podemos conseguir uno! - Dijo Tikal. - Dejé el sombrero de Amy junto a su casillero. -

- Sabes dónde está eso? - Preguntó Silver.

- Yo sé donde esta el casillero de Amy - dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

- Muestrame el camino! - Dijo Miles.

- Espera! - Silver dijo, ellos se detuvieron. - Estás segura de que este niño sabe tanto de máquinas como él dice? - Le susurró a Tikal.

- Tienes una opción mejor? Además Amy confiaba en él - le susurró de nuevo. - Así que yo también - se alejó y Silver y Miles la siguieron detrás de ella.

* * *

Sonic miró hacia atrás. - Parece que ellos nos perdieron. -

Todos frenaron para caminar.

- Entonces, quién es este chico que estamos buscando? - Sonic le preguntó a Amy.

- Su nombre es Miles, es muy inteligente, me refiero no hay nadie más inteligente que he conocido antes, y él es un zorro ... con dos colas. -

- Ya veo. -

Amy empezó a hablar muy rápido. - No le digas nada al respecto de eso a él se lo toma demasiado.. .. -

- Espera, espera, cálmate. Un zorro de dos colas no es la cosa más rara que he visto - se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

Recordó que él era increíblemente más rápido que los demás y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de él mismo. - Sí, está bien. Sólo espero que él este bien, si algo le sucede a él será mi culpa - ella bajó la cabeza.

Sonic la agarró del brazo y ella se detuvo y lo miró.

- Hiciste lo que sea para salvarnos. Él va a estar bien. -

Ella miró a los ojos. - Espero que tengas razón - dijo en voz baja.

- Eh chicos, tenemos compañía - dijo Rouge.

- Están por todas partes! - Dijo Shadow.

- Bueno, esto es una escuela pública - dijo Rouge.

- Vamos! - Sonic gritó.

Empezaron a correr de nuevo.

- Han hecho un plan ya? - Rouge le pregunt a Sonic.

- Sí, nos encontramos con Miles. -

- Genial ahora estamos confiando en un niño para salvarnos - Dijo Shadow.

* * *

Más tarde, los cuatro se habían escondido en el gimnasio. Sonic y Shadow estaban mirando por la ventana de la puerta esperando no estuviera gente ahí para que pudieran escaparse. Rouge y Amy estaban sentadas en las gradas esperando.

Amy miró a Rouge y visto aqu mirando a ella. Amy suspiró. -Rouge, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? -

- Igual, tú no lo sabes. -

- Yo no! -

- Como le haces no es que tú eres la razón de que nadie me quiere, la razón por la que me he vertido en el primer lugar. -

- Cómo podría ser yo la razón? Sonic no siquiera me conocía entonces. -

Rouge simplemente se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de ella.

- Por qué aún así te importa eso? Ya no te gusta Sonic, te gusta Shadow. -

Shadow las escuchó y miró hacia las chicas con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

Rouge se ruborizó. - Cállate, Amy! -

- No, aquí estaba yo, tratando de entender, pero ya no te entiendo nada, no eres más que una niña mimada! -

- Cállate! -

- Qué está pasando aquí? - Sonic preguntó subiendo hacia ellas.

- Todo es culpa de Amy - dijo Rouge.

Amy se levantó - Cómo qué es mi culpa? -

- Déjame en paz. -

- Trato de dejarte en paz todos los días! Pero sigues jugando conmigo, tratas de hacerme enojar, tratas de darme celos. -

Rouge levantó la mano. - No quiero oírla. -

- Me vas a oir! -

Rouge se puso de pie y siguieron gritándose entre sí.

- Chicas, deténgase! - Sonic les gritó.

- Olvídalo Sonic, ellas no te están escuchando - dijo Shadow caminando.

- Adónde vas? -

Señaló a las chicas. - Ellas van a llamar la atención de todos en el edificio! Y no es necesario esperar para que puedas llegar a algún plan tonto, por qué no sólo vences al director y acabar con él? -

Amy y Rouge dejaron de pelear para ver lo que Shadow y Sonic estaban discutiendo.

- Sabes que no es sólo resolver el problema de los sombreros, y qué pasa con Miles? - Preguntó Sonic.

- Porque yo necesito a un niño que me salve - dijo con sarcasmo.

- En serio - murmuró Amy.

Shadow la miró. - Oye niña... - se dirigió hacia Amy pero Sonic dio un paso en el camino.

- Pelearnos unos a otros no va a ayudar en nada. -

- Cuál es el asunto Sonic, miedo? - Preguntó Shadow.

- Qué? No! -

- No podría ser más cierto - dijo Rouge.

Sonic frunció el ceño.

- Todos sabemos que Sonic tiene miedo por ti, y por qué no iba a estarlo? -

- Déjalo en paz - Amy le dijo.

Rouge la miró fijamente.

Él se volteó hacia ella. - No tengo miedo, de acuerdo? - Se volteó hacia Shadow. - Sólo creo que es mejor pelear contra nuestro director malvado que entre nosotros -dijo molesto.

- Mmhm - Shadow, dijo convencido.

- Tienes miedo - dijo Rouge casi burlonamente.

- Qué? No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? - Él levant las manos. - No tengo miedo! -

- Entonces demuestralo - dijo Shadow.

- Muy bien, entonces! - Gritó. Él se volteó hacia Amy. - Quieres ayudarme a vencer a estos dos? -

- Sí! -

Todos ellos se prepararon para pelear.

- He estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto - dijo Rouge.

- Yo también- le dijo Amy.

- Vas a lamentar esto - Shadow dijo sonriendo.

-Basta de hablar! - Sonic corrió hacia Shadow y le dio un puñetazo. Shadow fue golpeado de nuevo a pocos pasos del golpe. Sonic lo golpeó de nuevo y Shadow le agarró el puño y lo tiró en el piso. Sonic rodó en una bola y giro lanzándose hacia Shadow tirándolo de bruces en el suelo.

Rouge le dio un puñetazo a Amy.

Ella lo esquivó y se cayó de las gradas.

Rouge voló hasta el suelo. - Graciosa - dijo con sarcasmo.

Amy se levantó y pateó a Rouge en el estómago.

- Ahh! - Rouge se toco su estómago.

Amy le lanzó un puñetazo y Rouge voló fuera del camino, a continuación, Amy inmediatamente agarró una de sus alas y la tiró en las gradas.

Rouge se lanzó hacia Amy cayéndose a ambas en el suelo, se enrollaron alrededor del suelo dandose arañazos y golpes entre sí.

Sonic le lanzó un puñetazo a Shadow, pero Shadow lo tiró antes de ser golpeado.

Sonic se levantó y agarró los brazos de Shadow, corrió rápidamente hacia una pared cerrando a Shadow en ella.

Shadow luego le dio una patada haciendo soltarlo, él le dio una patada una y otra vez hasta que cayó en el suelo. Se fue a darle una patada una vez más pero él salió de su camino.

Sonic saltó y lo derribó al suelo. Entonces él le dio un puñetazo.

Shadow lo pateó lejos de él y se levanto del piso. Se quedaron allí mirándose el uno al otro. - Esto podría seguir todo el día - dijo Shadow antes de que corriera el uno al otro de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

- Vez, yo te dije que sabía donde estaba - dijo Tikal con el sombrero de Amy.

- Yo no lo dude - dijo Silver.

- Algo más que necesites? - Le preguntó Tikal a Miles.

- Hmm ... bueno yo voy a necesitar algunas herramientas para abrirlo. -

- Creo que tendremos lo que necesitas en el salón de ciencias? Era incluso nos enseñaban robótica que se pospuso, pero aún así podría haber algunas herramientas. -

- Vale la pena echar un vistazo - dijo Miles.

-Quizás podremos tener algo de buena suerte. - ella sonrió.

- Has oído eso? - Les preguntó Silver.

Todos ellos se detuvieron y escucharon.

- Suena como una pelea - dijo Tikal.

- Toma esto! - Se oyó decir a alguien.

- Ese es Sonic! - Dijo Silver.

- Sonic en una pelea? - Le preguntó preocupada.

- Vamos a ayudarle! - Dijo Silver.

Todos corrieron tras los sonidos de la pelea. Ellos siguieron los sonidos hacia el gimnasio, abrieron la puerta para encontrar a Sonic, Shadow, Rouge y Amy peleándose entre sí en lugar en vez de pelear con la gente con sombreros.

- Qué está pasando aquí? - Gritó Silver.

Amy y Rouge se levantaron del suelo.

Sonic y Shadow lo ignoraron y continuaron peleando.

Silver tomó a Sonic y lo apartó de Shadow.

Sonic seguía balanceándose hacia Shadow. - Déjamelo! -

- No he terminado contigo! - Shadow dijo señalando a Sonic.

- Ahora - dijo Silver.

Sonic y Shadow continuaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Tikal se acercó a Amy. - Le diste una paliza a Rouge? - Sonrió. - Y no dejaste que te ayude? -

Amy sonrió. - De dónde sacaste eso? - Dijo señalando el sombrero en los brazos de Tikal.

- Es tuyo realmente, y no es lo único que encontré - ella hizo un gesto hacia Miles que estaba de pie detrás de ella.

- Miles! - Amy corrió y lo abrazó.

- Hola Amy. -

- Yo estaba preocupada por ti, Sonic me decía que estabas bien, me alegro de que tuviera razón. - Ella lo soltó.

- Yo también -

- Nos dirigimos al salón de ciencias para que pudiera mirar este sombrero. Tal vez todos podemos ir? - Tikal preguntó no estaba segura si fuera buena idea después de la pelea que acaba de ver.

- Sí, vamos - dijo Sonic, saliendo de la habitación.

- Quién te hizo el líder? - Preguntó Shadow antes de marcharse.

Silver suspiró y los siguió.

Rouge estaba mirando su mano. - Oh, no. -

Amy y Tikal la miraron.

- Me rompí una de mis uñas recién arregladas en esa pelea - se alejó.

Tan pronto como ella estaba lejos de la habitación Amy y Tikal se echaron a reír.

* * *

Después de colarse por los pasillos y mantenerse fuera de la vista de las personas con sombreros hicieron su camino hacia el salón de ciencias.

El resto se sentaron alrededor del salón de clases, mientras que Miles desarma el sombrero. Shadow y Sonic estaban de espaldas el uno del otro con los brazos cruzados. Silver y Tikal vigilaban a Rouge, Amy, Sonic y Shadow para que no hubiera una pelea, ellos no tenían de que preocuparse mucho porque todos estaban en un silencio.

- Interesante - Miles dijo finalmente.

Tikal levantó la cabeza fuera de sus manos. - Qué es eso? -

- Parece que algo está enviando una señal a los sombreros y los sombreros se alimentan de algún tipo de señal a los cerebros de las personas. -

- Eh - dijo Amy.

- Es más bien como una señal de radiación en realidad - Miles le dijo. - Debe ser por eso que él hizo los sombreros. -

- Así que la señal es lo que les hace actuar así? - Pregunt Sonic.

- As es. - Contesto Miles.

- Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es apagarla verdad? -

Miles asintió con la cabeza.

- Hmm ... pero donde podría estar la máquina? - Preguntó Silver.

- En la oficina del Director - dijeron todos al unísono.

- Vamos! - Sonic gritó.

- Espera, no deberíamos llamar a la policía? - Preguntó Amy.

- Oh, eso es una buena idea - dijo sarcásticamente Rouge. Ella puso su teléfono a la oreja. - Hola, nos puede ayudar? Nuestro director es malvado y está tratando de controlar nuestras mentes -

- Era sólo una sugerencia - Amy se quejó.

- Ellos nunca nos escucharían - dijo Sonic. - Vamos a tener que detenerlo por nuestra cuenta - se dirigió a la puerta, pero Shadow dio un paso hacia la puerta.

- Antes de ir yo sólo quiero dejar una cosa clara, no andes golpeando a todos! - Salió de la habitación.

- Oh Shadow, dónde está la diversión en eso? -

Shadow sólo gruñó.

Rouge, Silver, Tikal y Miles siguieron a Shadow.

Amy empezó a seguirlos.

- Uh ... gracias - dijo Sonic.

Ella se detuvo y se volteó hacia él. - Por qué? -

- Por volver, tuviste la oportunidad de huir, pero volviste para ayudarnos - sonrió. - Gracias. -

- Oh - ella no lo había pensado de esa manera. - N-no hay de que - su corazón empezó a palpitar y sintió que se ruborizaba. - Hay que alcanzar a los demás. -

Él asinti con la cabeza y se alejó.

Ella respiró hondo antes de seguirlo.

Ellos alcanzaron a los demás.

Tikal sonrió cuando los vio. - Sonic y Amy sentados en un árbol - cantó.

Sonic y Amy se sonrojaron.

- Vas a dejar hacer ruido? - Dijo Shadow. - Ellos seguro que nos encontrarán contigo cantando! -

- Y ellos no te oirán gritar? - Preguntó Tikal.

- Yo no estaba gritando. -

- Todo el mundo miren - Miles señaló al final del pasillo, donde algunos estudiantes estaban de pie. - No nos han visto hasta ahora - les susurró.

- Hay que correr? - Preguntó Tikal.

- Eso nos llevará más lejos de la oficina del director - dijo Silver.

- Hay que escondernos - dijo Amy.

- Y qué? Esperaremos a que se vayan? - Preguntó Shadow. - Qué pasa si no se van? -

Rouge suspiró. - Todos ustedes ocúltense, los voy a llevar lejos. -

- Estás segura? - Preguntó Sonic.

- Confía en mí Sonic, yo seré como una distracción - ella sonrió. - Ahora escondanse! -

Todos menos Amy y Rouge comenzaron a escabullirse.

Amy miró al suelo y suspiró, sin querer decir lo que pensaba, pero sabía que ella debía decirlo. - Gracias, Rouge ... -

- No hay de que - la miró. - No, en serio, cuando arreglemos todo esto no menciones nada de esto, ok? -

Ella rodó sus ojos. - Ok. -

Todos ellos se metierón en un salón cercano y Rouge salió al medio del pasillo.

- Yuju! - Saludó a los estudiantes. -Búsquenme? -

Corrieron hacia ella y ella corrió lejos del pasillo.

Cuando estaban fuera de vista Sonic abrió la puerta del salón. - Vamos! -

Corrieron por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola lo siento por no subir cap :(es que estuve super ocupada :S **

* * *

A la vuelta de la esquina estaba la oficina del director. En medio de la pandilla y la oficina se pusieron cinco estudiantes. Sonic, Miles, Amy, Shadow, Silver y Tikal asomaron la cabeza fuera de la esquina.

- Cinco de ellos, seis de nosotros, podemos tomarlos! - Susurró Silver.

- Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? - Preguntó Tikal.

- Hmm - Sonic miró a los cinco estudiantes en su camino. - Eh ese es Knuckles! - Susurró.

- Y qué? - Preguntó Shadow.

- Sólo lo señalo. Además, tiene picos en sus puños ... los picos de dolor. -

Todos ellos dieron un paso atrás detrás de la esquina.

Shadow rodó sus ojos - Bien, voy a pelear contra ellos, mientras que todos ustedes se escabullen a través de ellos. -

- Vas a pelear contra todos ellos tu solo? - Preguntó Miles.

- Quieres un poco de ayuda? - Preguntó Silver.

- No, voy a estar bien. Me las arregle para darte una paliza no? - Señaló a Sonic.

- No, no! - Dijo Sonic un poco fuerte.

- Como sea, sólo recuerda, después de esto quiero la revancha. -

Él sonrió. - Esta bien! -

- Shh! - Silver le recordó.

- Lo siento - le susurró. - Muy bien, Shadow, estamos contando contigo. -

Shadow saltó y llamo la atencion de los cinco.

Los estudiantes lo vieron y corrieron hacia él. Uno se abalanzó hacia él y lo esquivo. Luego le dio una patada en el estómago. Knuckles lo agarró por detrás y Shadow luchó por liberarse. Un estudiante corrió hacia Shadow y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando Shadow se movio a un lado para darle un puñetazo a Knuckles en la cabeza.

- Si nos quedamos junto a esta pared ellos no podrán vernos - dijo Sonic. Empezó a salir cuando Amy le agarró el brazo y lo detuvo.

- Espera! En caso de que algo nos sucediera yo quisiera decirte ... - empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

La miró fijamente, esperando a que terminara.

-Quisiera decirte que ... eh ... buena suerte? - Ella se encogió, eso no era para nada lo que quería decirle.

- Esta bien ... gracias. -

Todos se escondieron junto la pared, pero no fueron tan inadvertidos como ellos pensaban, dos de los estudiantes que peleaban contra Shadow los vieron y corrieron hacia ellos.

Uno salto en el camino de Sonic y lo golpeó. Sonic atrapo su puño se agacho debajo de su brazo y se cayó.

El otro corrió hacia Silver.

Tikal le puso el pie y se tropezó.

- Gracias - dijo Silver.

Siguieron corriendo hacia la oficina, Sonic llegó primero él abrió la puerta y todos se lanzaron y cerraron la puerta antes de que los estudiantes llegarán allí.

Los estudiantes golpearon la puerta.

- Evita que entren - Sonic le dijo a Silver.

Silver apoyó su espalda contra la puerta mientras el resto entraron hacia el centro de la habitación.

- Ahí está la máquina! - Dijo Amy apuntando a la máquina más grande.

- No tan rápido! - Se oyó una voz. La silla detrás del escritorio se dio la vuelta y allí estaba el director Eggman. - Sabía que algunos de ustedes, adolescentes no harían lo que les dije y usar mis sombreros. Por suerte, hice más - sonrió maliciosamente.

- Este es el final de la línea! - Gritó Sonic. - Qué estás haciendo? Por qué nos atacas? -

- Con mucho gusto te lo explicaré todo. Por ellos! -

- No hay nadie más aquí - dijo Sonic.

En ese momento, Espio saltó de la nada y al parecer tacleó a Sonic en el suelo.

- Caray Espio que eres? Una especie de ninja o algo así? - Preguntó Sonic.

- La máquina - Amy le susurró a Miles.

- Bien - susurró a su vez. Corrió hacia la máquina.

Eggman lo vio. - Detengalo! -

Espio soltó a Sonic y se agarró a Miles.

Miles pateó sus pies, pero Espio no reaccionó.

Amy, Sonic y Tikal pasaron por encima para liberar a Miles.

- Dónde están mis guardias? - Preguntó Eggman. - Guardias! -

Los estudiantes que peleaban con Shadow a fuera de la oficina escucharon que Eggman los llamo y corrieron hacia la puerta.

Shadow agarró a uno de ellos, pero lo empujó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a todos golpeando la puerta. - No! - Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ellos cuando Knuckles dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. - Aggh! - Shadow sostuvo su brazo.

En el otro lado de la puerta Silver estaba luchando para mantener a los guardias afuera. - Ellos realmente quieren entrar - dijo con los ojos bien cerrados.

- Aléjate de la puerta! - Dijo Sonic.

- No! -

Sonic tiró a Silver de la puerta, ya que se abrió de golpe y los guardias se vertieron en la habitación.

- Yo podría haberlos detenido! - Gritó Silver.

- O te hubieran atropellado - Sonic respondió con los brazos cruzados.

- Detengalos! - Gritó Eggman.

Amy y Tikal dejaron a Miles libre de Espio justo cuando otro estudiante corrió a pelear contra ellos.

Las chicas se defendieron, pero no eran muy buenas peleando y estaban perdiendo.

Amy trató de esquivar un golpe, pero fue muy lenta. La golpeó y se cayó al suelo.

- Amy! - Gritó Tikal.

El estudiante tomó la muñeca de Tikal.

- Ay! Voy! - Ella dio patadas y puñetazos, pero él se quedó allí. - Ayuda! -

Amy se levantó. - Suéltala! - Empezó a tirar de su brazo, pero no estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Sonic y Silver corrieron a salvar a las chicas, pero los demás se pusieron en su camino.

Los chicos ponen sus puños arriba listos para pelear antes de quitar al grupo de su camino.

Shadow entró en la habitación sin soltar su brazo. Miró a su alrededor en la pelea frente a él. - Espero que Rouge esté teniendo más suerte - susurró antes de unirse a la pelea.

* * *

Rouge estaba respirando con dificultad mientras corría. Ella miró a sus espaldas. - Ellos todavía no pueden alcanzarme - dijo con una sonrisa. Ella dio un giro y corrió hacia un callejón sin salida. Ella se volteó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba rodeada.

- Ven con nosotros - dijo uno de ellos con la voz apagada todos estaban hablando.

- No sin pelear! - Gritó antes de pelear contra ellos. Ella esquivó un puñetazo y una patada la hizo girar, golpeando a uno hacia atrás. Uno de ellos se volteó hacia ella y lo esquivó. Alguien por detrás le dio un puñetazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

Ellos le dieron una patada a Rouge, pero rodó fuera del camino y se levantó del piso.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y todos ellos estaban alrededor.


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow ayudó a Silver y a Sonic, y Amy trataba de liberar a Tikal.

- Cuidado! - Gritó Tikal

En ese momento Espio tomó a Amy por detrás. Ella luchó para liberarse. - Suéltame! -

- Sonic, las chicas están en problemas! - Dijo Silver.

Sonic esquivó un golpe y corrió pasando a los cuatro estudiantes hacia las chicas. Pero uno de los estudiantes lo empujó contra la pared mientras corría y lo mantuvo allí.

- Sonic! - Gritó Amy.

Miles se dirigió hacia la máquina e inspeccionarla . - No puedo encontrar un interruptor para apagarlo! -

- Eh? - Preguntó Eggman. Miró hacia su máquina y vio a Miles. Señaló a Knuckles. - Tú, detén a ese niño! -

- Miles, cuidado! - Amy gritó.

Miles se dio la vuelta y vio a Knuckles que venía hacía él.

Knuckles se abalanzó sobre él.

Miles dio un salto y giró sus colas alrededor permitiéndole flotar durante un breve momento antes de aterrizar en la cabeza de Knuckles.

Knuckles lanzó a Miles, luego lo levantó de su brazo.

Shadow y Silver se pusieron de espaldas mientras peleaban con los dos únicos estudiantes en la sala que no estaban ocupados con otra persona. Silver esquiva un golpe cuando le toca el hombro a Shadow y señala a Miles.

- Quieres que salve al niño? - Le preguntó, golpeando a lado.

Silver asintió con la cabeza antes de ser pateado en la pierna.

- Muy bien. - Agarró el puño del estudiante con el que estaba peleando y lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza contra el estudiante con quien Silver estaba peleando. Él salió a toda velocidad al lugar donde estaban Knuckles y Miles.

Silver vio a Sonic que estaba contra la pared. Él corrió a ir a ayudarlo, pero unos de los estudiantes Shadow lo tiró al suelo y se cayó.

Shadow se acercó a Knuckles y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

El golpe lo noqueó dio unos pasos hacia atras y esto le hizo soltar el brazo de Miles.

- Vamos - Shadow le dijo a Miles.

- Tengo que parar la máquina. -

Knuckles se abalanzó sobre Shadow derribándolo.

Shadow alzó la vista y vio a alguien detrás de Miles y lo agarro.

- Aah! - Miles llamó.

Shadow saltó. Knuckles le dio un puñetazo, pero Shadow lo esquivó. Él le dio un puñetazo de nuevo y Shadow se agachó. Knuckles estaba lanzando golpes y Shadow los esquivaba todos. Finalmente, Knuckles estaba lanzando golpes y Shadow los esquivaba hacia la derecha Knuckles lo agarró del hombro y lo arrojó contra la pared. Él luego agarró sus dos hombros y lo mantuvo contra la pared.

-Ho ho ho! - Eggman se rió saliendo de detrás de su escritorio. - Perfecto, ahora tráemelos -

Los estudiantes mentalmente controlados se alinearon, sujetando de los brazos a sus prisioneros en sus espaldas.

El grupo de amigos luchaban por liberarse.

- Que noble de ustedes, viniendo aquí a rescatar a sus amigos, pero deberían de haber huido cuando tuvieron la oportunidad - Eggman sonrió maliciosamente.

Todos lo miraron a cambio.

- Te dije que lo explicaría todo y lo haré, ven que encontré los planos de un aparato para controlar la mente en el diario de mi abuelo. He encontrado una manera de convertir el aparato en un sombrero, lo que realmente funcionaron mejor de esa manera, más cerca de su cerebro, como sea después de obtener que el viejo director se fuera de mi camino yo puse los sombreros de los miembros de la mesa directiva para .. -

- Ya sabemos esa parte - dijo Sonic. - Cuéntanos por qué! -

- Estoy tratando de hablar! - Gritó Eggman.

- No me importa. Dinos por qué estás atacando a la secundaria! -

Se dirigió a los demás. - Es siempre tan molesto? -

- Más de lo que tú crees - dijo Shadow.

- Hola, estoy tratando de conseguir información aquí! - Dijo Sonic

La puerta se abrió y tres estudiantes entraron con Rouge que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Que bueno que me trajeron otra. - dijo Eggman.

- Ejem! - Dijo Sonic. Él lo miró.

- Oh, bien, ya que quieres saber, yo sabía que si yo era un director yo podría hacer que la gente use los sombreros. Y además ... - su rostro se cambió en una sonrisa malévola, - quién puede lastimar a un grupo de chicos inocentes que solo estan obedeciendome? -

- Estás loco! - Gritó Amy. - Ellos nos harán daño si ellos tuvieran que hacerlo! -

- Oh, estoy seguro lo harán, pero para entonces ya será demasiado tarde. Yo voy a ser imparable detrás de mi escudo! - Apretó su mano en un puño. - Muahuahuahuahuahuahua! -

Todavía estaba riendo Rouge se despertó y lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

- Shh - Le hizo Sonic.

Rápidamente dejó caer su cabeza hacia el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Sonic volvió a mirar a Eggman, quien estaba todavía riendo. - Como si realmente esto fuera a funcionar - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Oh, yo sé que sí, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. - Se dio la vuelta y tomó un sombrero que levantó de su escritorio. Se dio la vuelta y lentamente se acercó a Sonic. - Alguna última palabra? -

- Sí, ahora Rouge! -

Rouge saltó y golpeó a uno de los estudiantes en la cara. Ella giró y le dio una patada al otro en el estómago. A continuación, un carro con ruedas con una repisa en la esquina de la habitación, agarró un libro pesado y lo arrojó a la cabeza de Knuckles.

Knuckles se tocó su cabeza después del golpe permitiéndole escapar a Shadow.

- Gracias, Rouge. -

- Cuando quieras. -

- Oye, y yo? - Preguntó Sonic.

Rouge se volteó en frente de Sonic. - No se suponía que no ibas a meterte en problemas? -

- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti - él replicó.

Ella se burló antes de saltar de nuevo para esquivar un golpe de uno de los estudiantes.

Shadow se agachó para esquivar un golpe. Mientras esquivó él agarró el brazo del estudiante, se dio la vuelta, y lo arrojó al estudiante sobre su cabeza.

Otro estudiante corrió detrás de él y lo empujó contra la pared.

Después de golpearlo hacia la pared Shadow dio la vuelta y golpeó al estudiante con los brazos de Knuckles. - Ahh! - sostuvo su brazo.

Rouge se abalanzó sobre uno de los que sostienen a Miles y golpeó a ambos al suelo.

Miles se levantó y salió corriendo.

- HO LA! - Dijo Sonic. - Nadie me va a salvar? -

Shadow tacleó a uno que sostenia a Silver, dejando a Silver libre.

- Bien, ahora lo estás haciendo a propósito - dijo Sonic.

Silver pasó por encima de un estante y recogió uno de los sombreros.

- Déjalo abajo! - Gritó Eggman.

- Agáchate Sonic! - Silver pateó el sombrero hacia Sonic.

Sonic se agachó y el sombrero golpeó al estudiante de pie detrás de él.

- Buen tiro Silver! - Dijo Sonic, dándole su pulgar hacia arriba.

- Gracias! -

- Ayúdenos! - Dijo Tikal.

- Oh, no, las chicas! - Sonic corrió hacia una caja de herramientas escondida en la esquina y agarró algunas herramientas, le tiró un destornillador a Miles que estaba cerca tratando de mantenerse al margen de la pelea. - Cuando yo diga ahora las tiras. -

- A quién? -

- Tú lo sabrás. Chicas, agáchense! -

Amy y Tikal agachaban la cabeza.

- Ahora! - Sonic y Miles tiró las herramientas a los estudiantes que tienen a las chicas.

Las herramientas les golpeó en la cara y las chicas se escaparon. - Gracias chicos - Amy y Tikal dijeron al unisonó.

- No hay problema - dijo Sonic.

Sonic corrió y saltó sobre el escritorio de Eggman, abrió el cajón y empezó a hurgar en él.

- Sal de ahí! - Eggman le gritó a él.

Él saltó de nuevo para esquivar. Tomó un montón de papeles y saltó sobre el escritorio. - La próxima vez que captures a alguien, es posible que desees recortar el monologo.. -

- Por qué tú... -

Sonic saltó por encima de Eggman y corrió de nuevo hacia Miles. Le entregó los papeles. - Todo el mundo detrás de mí.

Todos ellos abrieron paso a la pared de detrás de Sonic.

Tikal comenzó a correr cuando Espio la agarró del brazo y saco su puño para darle un puñetazo. Cerró los ojos, pero cuando ella no recibió un golpe los abrió para ver a Shadow de pie junto a ella sosteniendo el puño de Espio.

Shadow le dio un puñetazo en la cara permitiendole escapar a Tikal.

- Ya voy! - Silver le gritó a Sonic. Volvió a correr a lado del estudiante con quien estaba peleando cuando otro se puso en su camino y le dio un puñetazo. El primero de ellos le dio un puñetazo y se tambaleó hacia atrás. El otro fue a darle un puñetazo y él lo esquiv justo antes de ser golpeado. - Me estoy cansando de esto. - Le dio una patada a un estudiante en la cara y lo tiró hacia el otro. - Ah! No me llaman Emerald Hill Knight por nada! -

- Silver! - Sonic le gritó.

- Ya voy! -

Una vez que estuvieron detrás de Sonic él se hizo una bola y el giro de trazos por toda la habitación derribando a Eggman y a sus alumnos mentalmente controlados.

Saltó en el aire y cayó junto a los demás. - Ve hacia la máquina y encuentra una manera de pararla, nosotros nos encargaremos de los otros - le dijo a Miles.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tomó la caja de herramientas que Sonic había encontrado y corrió hacia la máquina

- Pensé que no ibas a pelear con todos. - dijo Shadow.

- Ooops! - Sonic dijo.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse.

Sonic pasó por encima de uno y le dio un puñetazo.

Él atrapo el puño de Sonic y le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo. Él agarró su cuello y lo levantó del suelo, ahogándolo.

Amy gritó. Tomó una llave**(una herramienta)** que Sonic lanzó antes y corri hacia él. Ella golpeó el sombrero del estudiante con la llave y lo derribó haciéndole soltar a Sonic.

- Gracias - Sonic tosió.

Amy sonrió.

El estudiante se levantó, agarró el brazo de Amy y la tiró por la habitación y está cayó en un estudiante con el que Silver estaba peleando.

- Gracias! - Silver, dijo corriendo lejos para ir a pelear con alguien más.

- Ah, de nada? - dijo Amy.

Uno de los estudiantes corrió hacia Shadow.

Shadow se dio la vuelta para tomar impulso y pateó al estudiante en el estómago haciéndolo volar pasando a Eggman.

Eggman se lanzó debajo de su escritorio. - A por ellos! -

- Rouge, detrás de ti! - Dijo Shadow.

Rouge miró hacia atrás y vio a un estudiante corriendo hacia ella. Ella se volteó hacia atras lejos del chico con el que estaba peleando y él abalanzo contra ella.

Rouge perdía de vista a ambos estudiantes, cuando llegaron hacia ella, ella voló en el aire y los estudiantes chocaron. Ella les lanzó un beso hacia ellos como burlándose de ellos antes de volar para encontrar a alguien más para pelear.

Tikal estaba parada en la esquina tratando de mantenerse al margen de la pelea, cuando vio a Espio correr hacia Miles.

- Ayuda! - Dijo señalando a Espio, pero todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con su propia pelea para darse cuenta. Ella miró de nuevo a Espio, ahora decidida, sabiendo que esto era para ella. Ella lo persiguió agachándose y esquivando las peleas mientras corría. Se detuvo antes de ser atropellada por un Spin Dash de Sonic luego siguió su camino. Saltó a un lado para evitar ser golpeada.

Espio estaba casi cerca de Miles cuando ella se metió entre Shadow y el estudiante que estaban peleando entonces corrió y saltó sobre Espio tirándolo al suelo.

Espio y Tikal se levantaron a tiempo para ver llegar a Miles hacia la máquina y arrancar algo.

- NO! - Gritó Eggman que había estado observando desde la seguridad de su escritorio.

La luz en el sombrero de todos se apagó y ellos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor confundidos.

Knuckles tenía a Sonic acorralado contra la pared con una mano y estaba a punto de golpearlo con la otra cuando los sombreros se apagaron. Su puño se detuvo cerca de la cara de Sonic. - Qué está pasando? - Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Te lo explicaré más adelante - dijo Sonic. - Pero, por ahora, déjame ir! -

- Qué estamos haciendo en la oficina del director? - Preguntó Espio.

Tikal lo ayudó a levantarse. - No te acuerdas? -

- No, qu pasó? -

- Es una larga historia. -

Eggman estaba golpeando sus puños contra la mesa. - No, no, no! - Corrió hacia Miles para tratar de tomar la parte rota. - No puedo reconstruirlo. -

Miles lanzó la parte rota y la golpeó en la pared y se rompió.

- No! -

- Terminemos con eso, Eggman - dijo Sonic.

- Tú... - Eggman lo miró.

- Sabes tú no querrías permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo, porque ahora estás en una escuela con un grupo de alumnos y profesores que ya no están mentalmente controlados, ellos no podrian estar muy contentos - dijo Sonic.

- Mentalmente controlados? De qu estás hablando? - preguntó Knuckles.

Eggman salió corriendo por la puerta.

- Hay que seguirlo? - preguntó Amy.

- Nah, qué puede hacer sin sus sombreros? - Dijo Sonic.

- Sombreros? Mentalmente controlados? Qué está pasando? - Gritó Knuckles.

- Es una larga y corta historia, el director malvado - dijo Sonic.

Knuckles se lo quedó mirando confundido. - Oh, gracias, eso ayudó - dijo con sarcasmo.

- De nada - Sonic, dijo riendo.

Amy corrió hacia Miles y lo abrazó. - Eso fue increíble! Yo no sabía que podías usar tus colas para volar. -

- Yo tampoco - admitió.

Tikal corrió hacia ellos. - Buen trabajo, Miles! -

Miles frunció el ceño y pensó un poco. - Saben qué? Llámame Tails - dijo sonriendo.

Amy también sonrió, contenta de que finalmente él había aceptado ser diferente.

- Cuáles fueron los papeles que Sonic te dio? - preguntó Tikal.

Sostuvo los papeles arriba. - Los planos de la máquina. -

Tikal se echó a reír - Por supuesto. -

- Buen trabajo, Shadow - Sonic dijo dándole su pulgar hacia arriba.

- Como sea - dijo Shadow antes de salir de la habitación.

- Pff, yo estaba tratando de ser agradable. -

Tails señaló un reloj colgado en la pared. - Se me ha pasado la hora de la cena. -

- Huy, la mía también - dijo Amy. - Yo te llevaré a casa -. Ella tomó la mano de Tails y salieron corriendo por la puerta.

- Será mejor que vaya a casa también - dijo Tikal.

- Te voy a caminar a tu casa - dijo Silver.

Tikal se sonrojó ligeramente. - Gracias. -

- Me alegro de que haya terminado - dijo Rouge con los brazos cruzados. - No vuelvas a meterme en algo así de nuevo, Ok Sonic? -

- Yo? Qué hice? -

Rouge no le contestó, ella simplemente se fue de la habitación.

- Estoy confundido - dijo Sonic.

- Ponte en mi lugar, yo estoy confundido - dijo Knuckles.

- Oh, cállate - dijo Sonic. - Oye, A dónde fue Amy? -

- Amy? Ya has encontrado una nueva chica? -

- No importa - Sonic dijo sonando molesto.

* * *

**Lo siento no soy muy buena describiendo peleas u.u (creo que es muy obvio -.-)**


	15. Chapter 15

- Mamá? - Preguntó Tails. Era la mañana siguiente y la madre de Tails lo llevaba a la escuela.

- Sí, Miles? -

- Has dicho antes que soy realmente inteligente, verdad? -

- Sí, por supuesto, creo que eres inteligente, eres brillante, incluso! Por qué...? - Ella lo miró con desconfianza y luego se volteó hacia la carretera.

- Crees que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saltarme unos pocos grados? Tal vez ir a la secundaria ... -

- La secundaria? Por qué quieres ir allí? Espera ... esto tiene algo que ver con Amy? -

- Ella es muy agradable, mamá. Ayer llegué a conocer a sus amigos y son realmente muy agradables también, la mayoría de ellos - dijo la última parte con más tranquilidad. - Son más agradables que los niños que van a la escuela conmigo - se quejo.

- Estoy segura de que hay buenos chicos en tu escuela, Miles. -

- Tails - corrigió.

- Tails? -

- Sí, llámame Tails. -

- Quieres ser llamado Tails, y quieres ir a la secundaria. A dónde te llevó Amy?

- Ella y sus compañeros necesitaban mi ayuda con algo. -

- Qué clase de algo? -

- Algo con una máquina. -

- Arreglaste su máquina? - Ella lo miró de nuevo.

- Más bien como romperla - pensó.

Ella sonrió. - Estoy orgullosa de ti. -

- En serio? - Preguntó sorprendido. - Esto significa qué puedo ir a la secundaria? -

- Vamos a tener que hablar con tu padre acerca de esto. -

- Ok. -

* * *

Amy se reunió con Tikal afuera de la escuela.

- Has oído? - Preguntó Tikal. - La Sra. Mannerly está fuera del hospital y es la directora de nuevo. -

- Eso es genial! -

Continuaron caminando en la escuela.

Tikal miró a su alrededor mientras caminaba. Ella suspiró. - Como si nada hubiera pasado - dijo señalando a los estudiantes a su alrededor.

- Parece como si nada hubiera ocurrido - dijo Amy.

- Lo sé - suspiró de nuevo. - Esto sólo aspesta. -

Amy la miró.

- Quiero decir, por una vez que fuimos sus héroes, y ahora nadie se acuerda y volvimos a ser invisibles otra vez. -

Amy asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

Llegaron al casillero de Amy. Amy saco algunos libros de su casillero, mientras que Tikal miraba a su alrededor.

Rouge pasó y saludó a Shadow parecía que esté la ignoro.

- Sabes, yo en realidad no creo que Shadow le gustaría volver con Rouge - dijo Tikal. - Casi siento lástima por la chica - ella miró a Amy - casi. -

Amy se echó a reír y cerró su casillero.

* * *

- Y qué pasó otra vez? - Preguntó Knuckles. Ellos estaban en el salón de clases; Sonic había estado explicando lo que sucedió ayer a Espio y Knuckles.

- Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte esto? - Preguntó Sonic. - Eggman controló la mente de la mesa directiva, con sus sombreros por lo que ellos lo habían contratado, luego.. -

- Cómo consiguió ponerles los sombreros a la mesa directiva? -

- No lo sé! Yo no le pregunté. -

- Olvídalo, Sonic, que nunca lo entenderá - dijo Espio.

- Eh! Qué se supone que significa eso? - Preguntó Knuckles.

- Cómo quieres que suene? - Preguntó Silver, que se apoyaba la cabeza contra su mano, aburrido.

- Me estás llamando estúpido? - Preguntó Knuckles.

Espio y Silver se rieron.

- No podría haberlo dicho mejor - Sonic se echó a reír.

Knuckles rechinó los dientes.

- Oh calmate, Knuckles - dijo Sonic. - Sólo estamos bromeando ya. -

Knuckles se calmó. - Así que el director controlaba las mentes con sus sombreros. -

- Sí. -

- Por qué a ti no te controlaba la mente? -

- Yo no llevaba un sombrero. -

- Quién es Amy? -

- Qué eso no tiene nada que ver con esto? -

- Bueno, ella también estaba allí verdad? -

- Qué estamos haciendo? Jugando a las veinte preguntas ahora? -

- No te parecía importar antes - Knuckles se quejó.

- Ella es una chica que Sonic rescató - Silver explicó.

- Sonic rescató a una chica y él se pone a la defensiva cuando se habla de ella - dijo Espio. - Sabes lo que eso significa. -

Silver asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Qué? - Sonic preguntó, preocupado.

- Ella es tu novia - dijo Espio.

- Ella no lo es! Es una amiga. -

- Lo que tú digas, Sonic - Silver dijo, él no le creyó.

- Por qué tuviste que rescatarla? - Preguntó Knuckles.

Sonic golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio. - PORQUE EL DIRECTOR era malvado! -

Toda el salón se quedó en silencio.

- Felicitaciones, Sonic - dijo Espio. - Todo el mundo está mirando hacia nosotros otra vez. -

* * *

- Mira, esa loser, Amy - dijo una porrista en el pasillo.

- Rouge, dijo que la vio hablando con Shadow hace unos días - dijo otra.

- Crees que le guste? -

- No sé... vamos a preguntarle - dijo con una sonrisa que decía "vamos a torturarla" más que "vamos a preguntarle"

- Uh, espera - decía Rouge.

Las otras porristas la miraron.

- Está afuera del camino, vamos a ir a clase - dijo Rouge.

- No ella está justo allí - dijo, señalando a Amy.

- Qué te pasa, Rouge? - Preguntó otra. - Nunca dejas pasar la oportunidad de meterte con ese fenomeno -

- Bueno, yo no me siento bien hoy, de acuerdo? - Dijo con el ceño fruncido en ellas. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Las porristas intercambiaron miradas sospechosas antes de seguirla.

Amy estaba de pie, no demasiado lejos. Ella estaba sacando sus libros fuera de su casillero cuando Tikal se acercó y se apoyó en el casillero junto a ella.

- Hablamos de Sonic hoy? -

- No, no creo que lo haré. -

- Por qué? Él parecía que le gustas. -

- Vamos, Tikal, él es la estrella de la escuela y yo soy una don nadie, él esta probablemente olvidándose de mí por ahora. -

- Lo dudó - dijo Tikal, al ver el equipo de fútbol caminar hacia ellas.

- Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó Amy.

- Oye, Amy - dijo Sonic, ahora de pie detrás de ella.

Amy se dio la vuelta rápidamente. - Ah, Sonic. H-Hola -

- Hola - dijo Sonic, ni siquiera notó como Amy estaba actuando. - El equipo va a comer pizza después de la escuela quieres venir? Personalmente prefiero los chilli dogs ... -

- Claro! - Dijo Amy. - Pero tengo que ver a Tails después de la escuela. -

- Genial, llévalo. -

- Ok - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Puede venir también Tikal. - El equipo se alejó y Amy y Tikal lo vieron irse.

- Vaya - dijo Tikal. - Puedes creer que lleguemos a pasar el rato con el equipo de fútbol? No somos unas don nadie nunca más! Rouge va a estar tan celosa! -

Amy no prestaba atención a las palabras que Tikal estaba diciendo. Ella se volteó hacia ella. - Nos vemos después de la escuela, Tikal! - Ella cerró de golpe la puerta de su casillero y caminó por el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Las chavas a su alrededor le estaban dando a ella miradas de desprecio, y por primera vez a Amy no le importó.

* * *

Después de la escuela el equipo de fútbol estaba caminando por el estacionamiento, hablando. Sonic se detuvo, pero el equipo no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando.

- No vienes? - Preguntó Silver.

El equipo se volteó hacia Sonic.

- Vamos, ahorita los alcanzo - dijo Sonic.

- OK - se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

Cuando ya se habían ido Sonic miró a su alrededor al estacionamiento desierto, hasta que vio a quien estaba buscando. - Aún quieres la revancha? -

Shadow se quitó el casco y se bajó de su moto. - Creí que serías demasiado miedoso para preguntar. -

- Ja! Sí claro - Sonic le quitó a la chaqueta su carta y con cuidado la colocó en el pasto.

- Muy bien, voy a pelear, pero te vas a arrepentir de haber prenguntado - Shadow se dispuso a pelear.

- Ya veremos - Sonic preparaba sus puños.

Ellos se pelearon uno al otro.

_Fin :D_

**Bueno este el el final y quizás vaya a haber una secuela o quizás no xD ustedes deciden :).**

** Gracias por leer C:**


End file.
